


Just A Prick (Vampire AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Billy Russo [13]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You discover your boyfriend is a vampire.
Relationships: Billy Russo & Reader, Billy Russo & You, Billy Russo/Reader, Billy Russo/You
Series: Billy Russo [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112936
Kudos: 6





	Just A Prick (Vampire AU)

It all made sense now. How tired he was during the day and lively during the night. How he couldn’t go outside unless he wore sunscreen. How he wore sunglasses a lot whenever you were out. His cold skin and unexplainable strength. It all made sense as you watched your boyfriend drained every last drop of blood from your mugger’s body.

You stood in the alleyway, back pressed up against the brick wall watching your boyfriend kill the man who was close to killing you. Your heart was racing, you were hyperventilating. Billy was a vampire?

You heard a thud, the lifeless body of your mugger laid on the ground. You watched as Billy stood up and turned to you. Using the handkerchief that rested in his pocket to wipe the blood from his face. 

He then looked at you, his red eyes that glowed in the moonlight turning back into his dark brown, near black eyes. The look of hunger replaced with sorrow and hesitation, “Are you okay?” he asked as he made slow, careful steps towards you.

You nod, “Y-Yeah.”

He could hear your thumping heartbeat, smell the fear that he caused and he felt sick to his stomach, “Sweetheart, I-I can explain. I just-” he stopped to let out a deep breath, “Will you come back to the apartment with me so I can tell you everything?”

He could sense your hesitation and he prepared himself for your rejection. But you nodded and moved towards him, he let out a breath of relief.

_____________________________________________________

* * *

When you both went back to his apartment, you immediately sat on the couch to wait for Billy. He went straight to his liquor cabinet, pouring two glasses of whiskey of you and him.

He came back and handed you your glass. You mumbled out a “thanks” and gulped the amber liquid, grimacing when the stinging sensation emerged. Billy followed suit and then placed his glass onto the coffee table. 

He shrugged off his jacket and then unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt. After, he ran his hand through his hair, “So…I’m a vampire. In the 40s, I was attacked during the war. I was on the forefront in Germany. I got hit and,” he paused for a long exhale, “A German woman brought me to her house. That’s where it happened. She bit me to heal me.”

“So how old are you?” 

“I was born in 1922, so I’m 96 years old.”

“Wow…you look great for your age,” you say with a small smirk. 

Billy chuckles, “Yeah. The perks of being immortal…”

“Do you only drink human blood?”

“Yeah, but probably not how you think. Curtis, he gets me blood bags from the blood bank he volunteers out.”

Curtis knows..does Frank?”

He nods, “Yeah. Gave me a hard time about not tellin’ him, but yeah.”

“Do you..do you like being a vampire?”

Billy shrugs, “It has its good and bad.” he walked over to the couch and gestured if he could sit. When you nodded, he sat beside you, “Sure, I can’t really die and I can look this handsome forever but…it’s hard to see the people you love and care about grow old and die while you continue to live.”

You took a moment to think about that. Billy, he must’ve cared and loved a lot of people throughout his long life. Losing them must’ve been hard for him. Then that brings up the thought: what will happen between you two?

You felt Billy’s hand cup your face and you were brought back from your thoughts, “Hey, what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?”

“What’s going to happen to us, Billy?” you whispered apprehensively.

“I don’t know,” he breathed out his response, “I love you so, so much, but…I don’t wanna bring you into this life. It takes a lot out of you.”

“But I don’t wanna grow old if I can’t have you there with me.”

“Then what?” his hand drops from your face, a look of confusion on his face.

It was your turn to cup his face, “What if you turn me?”

“Baby, as much as I want to-”

“Billy, please, you must’ve gone all these years feeling so alone…what if I’m there with you? Forever? How is that bad?”

Billy shook his head, “This life is hard, Y/N. After a certain amount of time, I have to leave. Move somewhere else where no one knows who I am. Start all over again.”

“I don’t care. You, William Russo, are someone I can’t live without. I don’t want you to go through life alone and hurting anymore.” you move your hair to the other side of your neck, “It’s like a prick right?”

He gulped, “Y/N, are you sure? You can’t go back after this.”

You nodded, “Just a prick, Bill, right?”

Billy leaned in, his mouth hovering over your neck, “Yeah…just a prick.” he opened his mouth, his fangs protruding. They sink into your skin and you hissed. It felt like two needles piercing your skin. 

As soon as you blood fell onto Billy’s tongue, he felt high. He always imagined how your blood would taste, but the real thing was far more delicious than what he fantasized. He couldn’t help but moan at the taste.

However, as you rasped out, “Bill-Billy,” you were feeling faint, your energy to fight him slowly fading. 

He immediately pulled away, a look of panic on his eyes, “I’m sorry. Shit, baby, I’m so sorry.” with his vampire speed, he ran to the kitchen, got a glass of water, and gave it you. He watched as you gulped the liquid down. He stroked your hair lovingly, “I’m really sorry, Y/N.”

You brought the glass down and shook your head, “It’s okay, Billy. I’m fine.”

He nodded, “For the next couple of hours, you’re going to feel very weak and tired. So I’m going to bring you to bed, okay? You’ll also start feeling like your insides are burning, but I’m here for you to squeeze, punch, and yell at.” he then scooped you into his arms and brought you to the bed you shared.

“You’ll stay with me, right?” you asked him hopefully.

He chuckled, “Baby, I just turned you into a vampire, you’re with me forever. Can’t get rid of me.” he pressed a kiss to your head and settled by your side, ready to face the effects of his actions with you. 


End file.
